gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nate Raidhawk
Early Life Nate Raidhawk was born on Raven's Cove in 1658. At the age of twelve, he set sail on his father's light sloop and took it out for a joyride. After an hour or two of sailing, Nate got caught in a nasty storm. The sky was dark, and it was pouring down rain, so he couldn't see his home island, Raven's Cove. The wind was so strong that it knocked off the mast on Nate's ship! So Nate spent days, adrift on a light sloop, with little food and fresh water. Finally, on the horizon, he saw a ship that looked like an EITC Behemoth. The men on the huge ship saw the sloop with a boy adrift on it. So when the small ship came close to the thick hull of the Behemoth, they helped Nate climb aboard. They welcomed him on their ship and made him the Cabin Boy. As Nate was scrubbing the floor in the hold, an EITC Grunt came in holding a royal chest, wondering where to put it. Nate saw the man with the golden chest, and a greedy look came upon Nate's face. So his first act of piracy had begun. He pulled out his dirk and drove it to the hilt in the Grunt's back. The Grunt yelped as he fell to the floor, dropping the royal chest. Nate opened the chest and saw jewels and silver and gold. Nate grabbed as much as he can, and stuffed it all in his pockets. He knew the Company would always be after him for this, so he hid behind some crates as the ship sailed to Port Royal. When the ship docked, Nate walked upstairs and the crewmen didn't seem to notice him, because they were arguing over who should drink the last bottle of ten year old rum. Nate walked onto the dock. He seemed proud of what he had done. Then, two EITC Assassins came up behind him. "Where do ye think yer goin'? " they said to Nate, as he gulped. They chained him up and dragged him aboard a Juggernaut. Then the vessel set sail for an island called Rambleshack. On Rambleshack, they threw him in jail, and Jack Sparrow helped Nate escape... Anti Co Army Days As Nate was walking around on Tortuga, he saw two pirates called William Warfury and Nathaniel Redeagle. They were explaining to everyone about the evils of the Co. Empire and other EITC guilds. Nate was very interested, because he had an experience with EITC as a kid. So Nate joined them, and they went around Tortuga looking for EITC. The next day, Nate joined the guild William was in, the Anti Co Army. Nate happened to know of an EITC stronghold in Navermo. He went there and showed everyone the EITC base. Then, a Co. Empire soldier walked in and found five bayonets pointing at him. This event led to a battle on Port Royal with the Co. Empire. The Anti Co. wanted a ship battle, but when their fleet showed up at Avaricia, the enemy didn't show up! A few days later, the GM, David Ironbones, was practicing at Tormenta as a break from all the action. But of course, the Co found him there too. He couldn't take being surrounded anymore, so he left the army. He appointed Nate as the leader to take his place. He lead the guild for a few days, but he quit too. He made another guild called the El Piratas. But Nate handed his guild over to friend and Resistance leader, Captain Ricky Spark. Immediately after this, Nate regretted his decision. El Bandidos The El Bandidos is an Anti Co. guild recently created by Nate Raidhawk. The guild is a great success, and it has over one hundred members. Hideouts and bases will be mentioned in the El Bandidos page . Nate Raidhawk currently lives on Battira Avaricia. Stats and stuff like that: Notoriety: 45 (woot lvl up :D) Sailing: 27 Cannon: 22 Sword: 30 Gun: 30 Dagger: 27 Voodoo Doll: 25 Grenade: 15 Voodoo Staff: 20 Fishing: 19 Famed Weapons: Masterwork Broadsword Corsair's Cutlass (2) Bloodfire Broadsword (2) Golden Charm War Scattergun ( Want to pvp me? Think before you do.) Executioner's Pistol Scoundrel's Pistol Scoundrel's Musket Grand Blunderbuss (New famed :D) Ships: Golden Brigand, War Frigate Black Brigand, War Sloop Shadow Brigand, Light Sloop Family Mother: Unknown Father: Unknown Uncle: Nate Swordwalker Brother(s): Matthew Mcflint Trivia Favorite hats: Rough Tricorne, Straw Adventure Hat He ALWAYS wears a skeleton or native eye tattoo. Nate always has a Masterwork Broadsword and a Corsair's Cutlass equipped. Nate is usually on Abassa, but sometimes he goes to Battira to hang with his guild. He also enjoys wearing Zombie Pants. Greatest Accomplishments Soloing Neban the Silent Glitching aboard the Harkaway Soloing Darkhart Climbing Padres Volcano Creating El Bandidos Quotes by Nate Raidhawk " Erm... Idk.. " Nate Raidhawk " Wanna piece of meh Bloodfire sword?! " Nate Raidhawk " Want to be a Bandido with me?.." Nate Raidhawk '' ''" Hmm... brb. " Nate Raidhawk Today Today, Nate can be usually found on a fishing boat by the foggy island fishing with his bandidos, in Battira. He lives on Battira in Avaricia. Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:El Bandido Members